


I Promise [Podfic]

by vogelreads (vogelwrites)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: It's Magic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, handwaving technology because i can, soft and sappy, sorry i dont make the rules, tattooing, there's magic okay, these two are just soft and gay, very very subtle d/s tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelreads
Summary: Carter wants a tattoo, and Barnes gives it to him.[A Reading of a fic by Kristsune.]
Relationships: Commander Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	I Promise [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279904) by [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune). 



> I did this in a couple hours in the middle of the night, and I'm still new to these, so apologies if the quality isn't the best. I'm just a sucker for that good, good Carnes and Barter content.

**Text:** [I Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279904)

 **Author:** [Kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune)

 **Reader:** [Blackwoodsims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwoodsims)

 **Length:** 6:44

[junebug](https://soundcloud.com/j-whitehouse-924648858) · [i promise](https://soundcloud.com/j-whitehouse-924648858/i-promise)


End file.
